User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Easy Dumb, Easy Go
Ozzy showers and then dries his hair/fur in a large hard hat hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and cuts a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizing Dogert, the mailman. Ozzy goes outside to collect his mail, but one of his hairs enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, that hair gets badly burned, distressing him. Ozzy runs into a barber shop where Hoggie has just finished shaving Berty, placing a towel over his face. Ozzy tells Hoggie to cut off his burnt strand of hair, but unfortunately Hoggie ends up cutting off all the fur on Ozzy's head. Ozzy runs away, screaming in humiliation, while Hoggie removes the towel on Berty's face to reveal he shaved Berty's skin off. Berty puts on some aftershave and screams in pain. Ozzy runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a hair wig looking like his fur in the window. Before he can get to it, however, Smelly purchases the wig and exits the store, where Sanna and Lola immediately run to him in admiration. Ozzy tries to impress Smelly and admire him as well, but all three of them taunt and tease him by laughing at his appearance. He walks away angrilly when suddenly he comes upon Schooly, who is running a cotton candy machine. Ozzy, getting an idea, shoves Schooly away and sticks his head in the machine. His scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy hair. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. He walks over to a bus stop where Bammy stands, licking a lollipop. Bammy smells the cotton candy and begins eating Ozzy's temporary hair. Ozzy runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Bammy chases after. (Yes, so... Yeah Ozzy is not so happy with Bammy...) He makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Bammy sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground, when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Bammy's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes on Ozzy, melting his hair. He cries in frustration, when he is beckoned by Hunger and Taker. They demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Ozzy buys their entire stock as well and their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Chick's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Cook, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Chicks head off. Next, Ozzy drives around a slow-driving Tinky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on Tinky. His wings suddenly grow and impale Waffles, his passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Stevie sits drinking sodas. He drinks the hair tonic by mistake and coughs up his hairy organs. More hair grows inside of him and he eventually chokes to death. Back home, Ozzy runs to his bathroom and pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub and dunks his head in. He walks to the mirror and his fur quickly grow back, much to his satisfaction. His eye begins to get irritated, however, as he realizes a hair has grown on one of his eyes. He pulls it out with a pair of tweezers, but more hairs quickly grows in its place. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well. He stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. Later, Hoggie finishes cutting Ozzy's hair which has now grown out of every window and door in the house. Ozzy gives his approval at Hoggie's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Berty tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his face which quickly turns red. Moral: "Don't split hairs!" (Oh right, oh well finally done, this was better than the previous episode btw, poor Ozzy but hey he didn't die... Just painful btw to be honest right?) Category:Blog posts